Yes, we are YunJae!
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Oneshoot! Summary : Siapa bilang pasangan fenomenal ini tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran dan ketidak harmonisan? Meski pada akhirnya mereka selalu bisa mengatasi hal tersebut dan kembali rukun seperti semula. YunJae fanfiction, DLDR.


**Yes, We are YunJae!**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : ONLY FANFICTION, NOT REAL! G.A.J.E, TYPOS, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU KENYAMANAN ANDA.

RATE : M

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Just share your review after reading

.

.

.

.

_Summary : Siapa bilang pasangan fenomenal ini tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran dan ketidak harmonisan? Meski pada akhirnya mereka selalu bisa mengatasi hal tersebut dan kembali rukun seperti semula._

Note : Jangan pernah menghubung-hubungkan ff ini dengan kenyataan yang ada, karena saya membuat ini dengan segala kedelusian saya, jika ada kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata itu berarti hanya faktor ketidaksengajaan saja.

Selamat Menikmati^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhh, selalu begini…dasar Jung Yunho pabbo."

Wajah putih bersih berhiaskan cherry lips dengan bentuk pouty itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya, sendirian didalam rumah elitnya yang cukup luas didaerah gangnam, salah satu distrik elit kota Seoul dimana tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki kawasan tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya yang hanya berbalut celana jeans bermotif robek-robek dibagian pahanya, sedangkan kemeja putihnya sudah dilemparnya kesembarang tempat, yang diinginkannya adalah cepat-cepat beristirahat dari segala kepenatannya sehabis syuting drama terbarunya, SPY.

Bukannya dapat menenangkan pikirannya, setelah mengecek akun media sosialnya ia malah mendapatkan gambar-gambar wajah bahagia kekasihnya yang tengah hang out bersama 2 teman akrabnya, Hoojun dan Hyoje.

Wajah cantik bak boneka barbie itu terus menyunggingkan senyum getirnya. Bahkan beberapa akun fans yang biasa ia stalking menyebutkan jika Yunho tengah dikelilingi oleh dua selirnya, Oh well…Jaejoong tahu mereka adalah sahabat Yunho sejak lama, bahkan Hoojun adalah teman satu kampung kekasihnya, dan Hyoje adalah dancer yang bekerja sama sudah cukup lama dengan grup duonya bersama Changmin sang maknae.

Selalu saja seperti ini, sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah lama menyatakan keberatannya akan keintiman hubungan kekasihnya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, namun jika Jaejoong sudah mengungkit hal tersebut maka pertengkaranlah akhir dari perbincangan mereka, dan diakhiri dengan adegan 'pengusiran' Yunho dari rumah yang biasa mereka tempati berdua. Jika mereka sedang bertengkar maka Yunho akan pulang kerumah pribadinya yang berada hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Jaejoong yang sebenarnya rumah Yunho juga, karena memang rumah tersebut merupakan hadiah dari kekasih tajirnya tersebut.

Jari jemari lentik itu bermaksud menekan tombol I-Phone gold terbaru yang baru saja dibelikan Yunho saat launching produknya, namun rasa ego yang tinggi masih menguasai batinnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mau menghubungi beruang itu duluan, Jika itu terjadi berarti ia telah mengakui kekalahannya.

Bagian bawah bibir merah itu tergigit keras oleh pemiliknya, tak sengaja diliriknya sebuah benda yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, sebuah gelang yang sekilas seperti bentuk paku dengan ujung runcing berbahan logam mulia.

_Hhhhh…_

Barbie Korea itu memejamkan kedua bola mata indahnya, menengadahkan kepalanya yang terus bersandar pada sofa empuknya.

Gelang yang selama beberapa bulan ini telah melingkar setia pada pergelangan tangannya, gelang yang menjadi kesayangannya saat ini, karena benda tersebut menandakan waktu dimana ia dan Yunho kembali berikrar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yunho sempat memakai gelang ber-branded Cartier limited edition tersebut pada saat ia berperan sebagai Baek Dohoon didramanya terdahulu yang bertajuk 'Yawang'.

Faktanya tujuan Yunho membeli gelang tersebut memang sebagai hadiah untuk Jaejoong, namun pada saat itu hubungan keduanya sempat memanas dan Jaejoong kembali memutuskannya, hingga gelang tersebut belum sempat berpindah pada pemilik yang sebenarnya, mereka terlanjur putus (kembali).

Dalam segala pertengkaran mereka, Jaejoong selalu menjadi pihak yang memutuskan hubungan, meski ia bisa dikatakan lebih berkepala dingin dibandingkan Yunho dengan emosinya yang berapi-api.

Hubungan mereka selama ini memang selalu diwarnai dengan putus-sambung, itu karena keduanya yang terlalu cepat tersulut emosi disaat hubungan mereka bermasalah, dan anehnya masalah yang kerap menyulut pertengkaran pasangan yang sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke-9 hubungan mereka adalah masalah yang itu-itu saja, masalah teman dan pergaulan.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong memiliki banyak teman dalam pergaulan mereka sehari-hari, dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Jaejoong kerap merasa cemburu dengan teman-teman hang out Yunho yang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu membentuk sebuah grup pribadi yang bernama 'Club 85'.

Kalau dulu Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berstatus member pada grup boyband yang sama maka kecemburuan Jaejoong masih bisa diatasi Yunho dengan mudah, ia kerap mengajak serta Jaejoong pada acara kumpul-kumpul teman satu klubnya. Namun sekarang semenjak mereka berpisah dan menjalani hubungan 'sembunyi-sembunyi' Yunho seolah tak berdaya dan pasrah saja dengan kalimat putus yang kerap dilontarkan Jaejoong jika rasa cemburunya sudah tak bisa ditanggulanginya lagi.

"Huks…"

Suara cegukan dari rongga leher yang nyaris tanpa jakun tersebut, hampir lima botol soju dan sebuah minuman kaleng dengan kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi ber-merk 'Red Bull' sudah dihabiskan Jaejoong, tubuh toplessnya mulai memanas. Jaejoong selalu mengalihkan masalahnya dengan kegemarannya akan minuman beralkohol.

Tubuh setengah mabuk Jaejoong mulai berkeringat, sementara sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam ponselnya, rasa cemburu dan was-was tentang kekasihnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana perlahan mulai melemahkan egonya. Ia rindu Yunho-nya.

Tut~

Tanpa melihat lagi, jari jempol itu menekan tombol hijau yang otomatis menyambungkannya dengan satu nomor yang selalu berada dideretan paling atas daftar panggilannya.

**Tut…Tut…Tut…**

Terdengar tiga kali nada tunggu, Jaejoong masih menggenggam ponsel mahal keluaran terbarunya, tak berniat menempelkan benda tersebut ke indera pendengarannya, hingga sayup terdengar suara bass diujung sana memanggil namanya.

"Yobseyo Jaejoong ah…"

**Klik~**

Bukannya membuka suara menjawab sapaan dari dalam ponselnya, bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berusaha menempelkan benda berwarna gold tersebut ketelinganya.

Jaejoong malah memutuskan sambungan telepon yang masih berada digenggamannya. Senyum tipis tersungging dari cherry merah yang selalu jadi sasaran empuk sang tuan beruang yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya didalam telepon.

**_Sementara beberapa blok dari tempat Jaejoong berada…_**

"Yobseyo Jaejoong ah…"

'…'

"Jae…"

Tuuuuut~

Huh!

Bibir hati itu mengerucut menunjukkan kekecewaan dari putusnya sambungan telepon yang baru saja diterimanya, dipandangnya sebentar layar ponsel yang menampakkan catatan panggilan yang hanya berdurasi beberapa detik saja itu, maksud hati ingin sekali membanting ponselnya, namun diurungkannya, diletakkannya lagi benda tipis tersebut lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal putih tebal yang sudah beberapa malam ini selalu menemaninya tidur.

Yah, Jung yunho sudah beberapa malam ini 'pulang' kerumahnya sendiri (yang beratas namakan dirinya) lantaran kekasih cantiknya yang cemburuan itu telah mengusirnya dengan kejam.

Maka dengan berbekal bantal, guling dan selimut Yunho berjalan tertatih menyusuri blok pemisah antara rumahnya dan rumah kekasihnya yang kepalanya tengah dipenuhi kepulan asap kecemburuan. Meski sudah mengeluarkan jurus-jurus aegyo andalannya agar tidak diusir malam itu Yunho tetap tak berhasil membujuk Jaejoong yang sudah memasang tampang seramnya ( baca; cantik) dan keburu membanting pintunya dengan kejam.

Padahal jika ditelaah kesalahan Yunho tidaklah fatal, ia hanya terlambat pulang karena seharian membantu temannya di café 85 yang baru saja dibuka, ia sungguh kewalahan melayani para fansnya yang berhamburan datang ke kafe tersebut lantaran fotonya yang tengah berada di kafe tersebut sudah tersebar dimedia sosial.

Hanya saja diantara gambar-gambar Yunho yang tengah membantu sang teman di kafe itu terselip satu gambar yang menunjukkan keakrabannya bersama salah satu teman akrabnya, Son Hoojun.

Digambar yang memamerkan keakraban hubungan keduanya tampak Yunho yang merangkul erat bahu teman satu daerahnya itu yang ternyata malah diartikan tak biasa oleh para fansnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong akan dengan sangat cepat menerima gambar tersebut karena ribuan fansnya akan dengan ikhlas me-mention gambar yang berhasil membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit langsung keakun twitternya.

Dan inilah akibat dari gambar nista tersebut, sang beruang tampan yang meringkuk sendirian diatas sofanya tanpa memeluk tubuh mungil nan harum milik kekasih yang sudah diklaimnya sebagai istri sahnya, dengan perut keroncongan karena tak memiliki nafsu makan jika bukan masakan Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu menyediakan apa saja kesukaannya, dimulai dari sarapan lezat, hingga menyajikan tubuhnya sendiri yang kerap menjadi santapannya sehari-hari.

_Aishhh…_

Kalimat yang terakhir sukses membuat sebuah benda dibawah sana bereaksi dengan cepat. Bibir hati dengan titik kecil diujung kirinya itu menggeram frustasi. Disingirkannya ego yang selalu ditahannya demi harga dirinya untuk menghubungi separuh jiwanya itu, kali ini biarlah ia mengaku kalah, mengingat imbalan yang akan segera didapatnya.

Jemari kesayangan Jaejoong itu mulai menekan tombol hijau ponselnya, sekian lama menunggu Jaejoong menelponnya kembali membuat Yunho tak sabar untuk balik menghubungi kekasihnya yang diduganya sudah mabuk berat.

Namun baru saja akan menekan tombol hijaunya mendadak ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Senyum lebar tak dapat disembunyikan lagi dari raut tampannya, keberuntungan masih berpihak kepadanya, urung merasakan kekalahannya kerena sicantik yang tengah galau-lah yang terlanjur menelponnya kembali.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama segera diterimanya panggilan tersebut.

"Yobseyo boo…"

"Yunho yaaa."

Terdengar suara manja khas Jaejoong yang sepertinya tengah mabuk diujung sana, selintas Yunho merasa khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya, sedikit perasaan menyesal telah menyebabkan sicantik yang tengah disibukkan oleh drama barunya itu cemburu buta kepadanya.

"Aku disini sayang." Yunho menjawab dengan nadanya dibuat semesra mungkin.

"Yunho ya, saranghae…"

'…'

Bibir hati itu tampak melengkung senang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry yang sangat dirindukannya. Tak berniat menjawab perkataan kekasihnya karena Yunho tahu benar jika Jaejoong yang tengah mabuk kerap mengatakan hal tersebut di ponselnya.

"Yunho ya, nan jeongmal saranghae…"

'…'

"NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAE YUNHO YAH!"

Ouwhh…

Yunho sontak menjauhkan ponselnya saat terdengar suara jaejoong yang sudah tidak normal lagi kedengarannya, melengking melebihi lengkingan lumba-lumba khas Junsu, diakhiri dengan sedakan mabuknya dan putusnya sambungan telepon tersebut dengan sendirinya.

**BRAK!**

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi tubuh beruang Yunho sontak menghambur dari posisinya menuju pintu keluar rumahnya, membanting benda kayu itu tanpa belas kasihan setelah sebelumnya menyambar sendal jepit kesayangannya dan jaket hoodie agar perjalanannya sepanjang blok aman dari jepretan kamera milik sasaeng.

Yunho berlari menerobos pekatnya malam dan dinginnya udara, rasa rindu dan khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong yang tengah mabuk berat memacu langkahnya yang hanya hitungan detik hingga kedepan pintu rumah Jaejoong yang dibeli dari dompet pribadinya.

Bravo! Tak sampai satu menit Yunho telah mencapai rumah yang berjarak beberapa blok dari kediamannya, itu berarti ia telah berhasil mengalahkan skor Changmin yang memakan waktu 1 menit 30 detik berlari dari gedung SM sampai kesalon langganan mereka yang juga berjarak hanya beberapa blok saja.

**Duk duk duk!**

"Jaejoong ah, buka pintunya!"

Tak ada sahutan. Yunho kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan kuat, hingga berkali-kali nyaris membuatnya menyerah, apa Jaejoong sudah terlalu mabuk?

Hingga akhirnya Yunho bisa bernafas lega.

**Cklek~**

**Bruk~**

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan iritasi Jaejoong Yunho menerobos masuk melewati Jaejoong, bahkan sempat menabrak bahu mungil Jaejoong hingga tubuhnya bahkan hampir terjengkang kebelakang.

"Yah sopan sedikit tuan beruang!" dengan kesal Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, melirik malas kearah kekasih yang sudah diusirnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Yunho sudah menyamankan posisinya diatas sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong tadi.

Yang diomeli hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja, diraih botol soju diatas meja yang isinya tinggal setengah, lalu diteguknya kasar minuman khas rakyat korea itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Hei, ingat lambungmu…ahh jinjja, sadarkah kau Jung Yunho bagaimana penampilanmu itu?" merasa gusar melihat sang kekasih yang tidak bisa terlalu banyak minum minuman yang mengandung alkohol, perhatian Jaejoong beralih pada penampilan Yunho yang memaksa bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan ringan.

Lihatlah pemilik tubuh layaknya atlit tinju tersebut, hanya mengenakan training tidur abu-abu dan singlet tipis, bahkan Jaejoong tak yakin jika Yunho memakai celana dalamnya, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya jika berada dirumah.

Mendadak wajah cantik itu bersemu merah, mengingat kebiasan kekasihnya yang tak pernah memakai celana dalam jika dirumah, ingin tahu alasannya? Tak lain supaya lebih mudah bagi Jaejoong mengakses benda kegemarannya yang berada didalamnya jika tidak dilapisi dengan celana dalam. Mengingat kebiasaan Yunho yang kerap menerkamnya dimana saja jika mereka berduaan dirumah.

"Kau sendiri mengapa menelponku? Aku mengira kau sudah sangat mabuk, namun sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mabuk." Mendadak Jaejoong kehilangan kata-katanya setelah Yunho langsung meng-checkmate-nya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mabuk? Aku mabuk, kau lihat sendiri." Jaejoong menunjuk beberapa botol kosong soju diatas meja, sebenarnya memang ia tidaklah terlalu mabuk, hanya saja rasa rindu yang teramat sangat memaksanya melupakan harga dirinya dan menjerit-jerit layaknya orang mabuk didalam ponsel.

"Yah Jung Jaejoong, aku mengenalmu bukannya baru satu-dua tahun, beberapa botol saja tak akan membuatmu mabuk, ahh tapi yang tadi itu sungguh menyenangkan, tadinya aku mengharapkan dirimu yang tengah mabuk dengan kebiasaanmu yang menempel-nempel minta dicium, hahaha." Tawa Yunho penuh kepuasan melihat sicantik yang sudah melotot penuh kearahnya.

"Yah pabbo! Seenaknya saja kalau bicara, jangan mengganti margaku dengan lancang, dan mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan malam berduaan saja dengan sahabat satu daerahmu itu, atau dengan dancer kesayanganmu saja." Jaejoong melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melempar bantal kursi dengan keras kearah Yunho.

"Yah, yah…aigoo, ternyata hunny funny bunny-ku ini terlalu cemburu, eoh? Apa tidak boleh sahabat menghabiskan waktunya bersama? Lagian aku waktu itu hanya membantu salah satu temanku dikafe miliknya, sayang." Yunho berusaha menjelaskan, namun terlanjur kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk bantal yang dilempar Jaejoong.

"Membantu teman lalu kemudian berpose intim dengan sahabat-mu itu?" Jaejoong tergesa mendekat kearah Yunho yang berada di sofa dengan luapan emosi yang sempat mengendap didadanya.

"Tsk, kau terlalu berlebihan Jae, seintim apa poseku itu? Apa aku menciumnya? Apa aku menatapnya seperti menatapmu? Kau terlalu banyak menstalker para fans-mu itu, mereka hanya berusaha memanas-manasimu saja."

"Mereka bukan fans-ku saja Yunh, mereka juga pendukung kita!" sengit Jaejoong, dicondongkan tubuh tegaknya kearah yunho yang masih terduduk disofa.

Yunho menggeram kasar, beginilah Jaejoong, yang ia takutkan jika sudah terlampau emosi maka Jaejoong tak akan segan-segan mengucap kata putus untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan kali ini Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong mengatakannya lagi. Tidak lagi.

"Boo, jika mereka benar-benar pendukung kita maka mereka tak akan dengan mudahnya melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang tidak sepatutnya dilebihkan." Yunho berusaha melembutkan nada suaranya, ia berusaha untuk meredam emosi Jaejoong yang meledak-ledak.

"Tapi kau sudah seringkali melakukannya…"

"Kau juga sering berpose intim dengan temanmu, boo." Yunho terus berusaha melemahkan nada suaranya, apalagi ia mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar, sepasang doe eyes itu mulai berkilat bening pertanda menyimpan cairan didalamnya.

"Tapi aku selalu menuruti semua perintahmu, kau yang mengaturku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, mengapa tak membebaskan saja, aku juga ingin bergaul dengan siapa saja yang kumau." Wajah berapi-api yang sempat menghiasi raut tampan sekaligus ayu milik Jaejoong kini berganti dengan raut sendu, mengingat kerasnya Yunho dalam mengatur pergaulannya.

"Itu berbeda boo, aku memang harus memegang kendali kehidupanmu."

"Wae? Dan mengapa aku tidak boleh?" Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kekasihnya dan menatap intens sepasang mata rubahnya.

"Karena kau berbeda denganku, kau begitu mudah diperdaya, kau terlalu baik hingga mudah dimanfaatkan."

"Dengan membatasi pergaulanku? Dulu Yihan hyung, lalu Lee U, Phryme, kemudian Youngmin ( read; Ibiza), lalu nanti siapa lagi yang mesti aku singkirkan? Yongha?" sepertinya Jaejoong mulai tersulut lagi amarahnya, doe eyesnya menatap nanar namja disebelahnya yang masih tampak santai menghadapinya.

"Mungkin juga, posisiku terancam jika kau terlalu dekat dengannya, Yongha sepertinya lebih muda dan tubuhnya bagus, jelas ia berbahaya boo, bahkan banyak yang bilang ia mirip denganku." Jawab Yunho enteng mengukir delikan dua doe eyes Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan Youkeun Jung? Apa posisimu juga terancam?" dengan mata berkilat jaejoong menyebutkan nama sahabat baru yang dikenalnya di gym club.

"Setidaknya dia tidak memamerkan koleksi perhiasanmu sayang…aku lebih khawatir dengan temanmu yang berasal dari Bangkok itu, siapa namanya? Kong…Kong, King kong?" ujar bibir hati itu cuek.

"Kongkaroon."

"Ahh iya, dia yang menyapa ditwitter-mu seperti laki-laki yang ingin kenalan dengan wanita saja." Masih dengan seenaknya Yunho menjawab.

"Biasa saja menurutku, setidaknya aku tidak memeluknya saat dipanggung seperti dancer kesayanganmu itu, aku juga tidak membantu menghapus keringatnya dibelakang panggung, itu menjijikkan kau tahu?" sengit Jaejoong dengan bola matanya yang kian berkilat pertanda sebentar lagi akan datangnya hujan lokal.

"Tapi aku tak pernah berenang bersama mereka boo, aku tak pernah memamerkan tubuhku dihadapan mereka, aku tidak pernah berpose sok cantik saat bersama mereka."

"Tentu saja karena kau seme!" Jaejoong mulai histeris.

"Mereka hanya numpang tenar."

"Bohong! Temanmu yang numpang tenar!"

"Siapa? Hoojun? Kau lupa jika dia sudah membintangi beberapa drama?"

"Hyoje?"

"Dia dancerku boo, semua orang sudah tau itu."

"Dancer kesayangan, selalu dielus-elus, dipeluk-peluk!"

"Demi apa boo, dia tidak bisa memasak sepertimu, hobinya sepakbola, badannya kekar, matanya sipit, rambutnya jambul, sama sekali bukan tipeku."

"Termasuk berjalan berdua berpelukan ditengah malam di jalan sepi?"

"Demi Tuhan, waktu itu kaki-ku cidera, bahkan berjalanpun aku kesulitan, untung ia berbaik hati mau memapahku sampai kerumah, boo."

"Mengapa tidak pulang kerumah ini saja waktu itu? jarak hanya beberapa blok." Jaejoong terus mencecar seputar rumor hubungan Yunho bersama Hyoje dancernya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tidak mungkin aku membawa orang yang jelas-jelas tidak kau suka kedalam rumahmu, boo."

Jaejoong terdiam, semua jawaban Yunho begitu masuk akal kedengarannya, ia tak mampu menyangkalnya lagi. Hanya saja sifat possessive Yunho yang tidak pernah hilang selalu membuatnya kesal lagi dan lagi.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa selalu membatasi ruang gerakku, lebih baik aku mengungsi ke gua saja sekalian, hiks…"

"Demi kebaikan kau dan kita Boo, sebelum mereka merebutmu lebih baik aku yang menyingkirkan mereka lebih dulu."

"Tapi kau mengintimidasiku, lebih baik kita put…ushhhh, mpfthh."

Sepertinya Yunho tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong meneruskan kalimatnya lagi karena tubuh topless Jaejoong sudah disentaknya kasar memaksanya kedalam ciuman hangat penuh gairah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengatakan kata laknat itu lagi, kita akan seterusnya seperti ini, tak akan mengecewakan para pendukung kita sesuai janji kita dulu."

"Tapi…aahhhh, sshhhh ouhhh Yunhh…"

"Tak ada tapi, nappeun! Turuti saja perintah suamimu ini Joongie ya…ahh aku sudah rindu mengikat kedua tangan kelinci nakalku ini, menghukummu sampai minta ampun, hmmm…"

"Ahhhh."

Tubuh Jaejoong berjengit geli saat bibir hati itu berbisik tepat dilubang telinganya, mengancam akan menghukumnya diatas ranjang. Sedangkan kedua tangan milik Yunho jangan ditanya lagi, sudah menguasai daerah dada Jaejoong yang keadaannya memang sudah topless sedari tadi.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri membayangkan tubuhnya yang terikat erat dipergelangan tangannya dengan Yunho yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Yunho memang mempunyai kebiasaan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya saat melayaninya diranjang.

Yunho akan merasa lebih puas dengan memperlakukan Jaejoong sebagai sex slave-nya, sedangkan Jaejoong tak pernah masalah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya, baginya kepuasan Yunho adalah segalanya. Cukup sudah beberapa waktu lalu saat konser album baru **JYJ** bersama kedua dongsaengnya para fans bertanya-tanya saat melihat bekas luka lecet yang cukup besar dipergelangan tangannya.

Untung saja Yunho masih berbaik hati membiarkannya bisa berjalan saat itu.

"Mari kita teruskan dikamar saja, Boo."

"Ohhh Yunhoo..."

.

.

.

**Completed**

_"__Just listen if I call you drunk and say I love You" ~Kim Jaejoong~_

_"__My girlfriend calls me when she's drunk and says I love You" ~Jung Yunho~_

**~YunJae is real~**

**Palembang, 1/9/2015**


End file.
